


I Got You in My Head

by Airl0ck



Series: I Love Being in Lesbians With You [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM themes, Developing Relationship, Dirty Sketches, F/F, Handcuffs, Mentions of Toxic Relationships, Private Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sexting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airl0ck/pseuds/Airl0ck
Summary: [Max]: Fine. Not like I can get MORE embarrassed.[Chloe]: famous last words babeOrWhat to do when you're bored and waiting for your girlfriend to get out of class.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: I Love Being in Lesbians With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	I Got You in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Haley Kiyoko's Sleepover, though this fic has nothing to do with that song. (P.S. Haley Kiyoko is my lesbian hero)
> 
> This hasn't been edited at all because I'm lazy but also weirdly productive at times and just hammered this out over the course of a few hours today? So quality is not assured.
> 
> Alternate title: Airlock Does a Smut

All in all, life was going pretty well, by Chloe Price standards.

Granted, that meant spending as much time in her girlfriend's dorm room as she could manage without pissing off her fascist stepfather, and dodging texts and calls from her suddenly-worried mother, and her suddenly-clingy best friend.

Like right now, for example, as she turned on her phone for the first time today to check for texts from Max, only to be greeted by a stack of messages from Joyce and Rachel.

Chloe tried her hardest to convey the emotions behind a massive eye-roll solely through the medium of text as she assured them both that she was still alive. Such art, so prose, give her a fucking award. Lesser writers might debase themselves by making use of emojis to get their point across, but not Chloe Fucking Price, dammit.

With that done, she pulled up her most recent text from Max.

[Max]: Chemistry is too hard

[Max]: Send help

[Max]: (;_;)

Speaking of emojis. She knew she would have to put a monumental effort into composing this next message. It had to be epic. Fate hung in the balance. Her girlfriend needed to be rescued from the vile monster that was private hippy art school science lessons!

[Chloe]: no emoji

Eh, they can't all be winners.

[Chloe]: school is brainwashing

[Chloe]: smash the control machine

[Chloe]: start a mosh

[Max]: We can't all be as punk as you Chlo.

[Chloe]: lies

[Chloe]: youre a badass and you know it

[Chloe]: own that shit girlfriend

A little spark of happiness shot through her. How fucking amazing was it that she could call Max her girlfriend and mean it in the 'we bone' sense?

Not that they'd gotten that far yet.

[Max]: I should stop texting before Ms. Grant notices. (>_>)

Not for lack of trying. Turns out Max was pretty enthusiastic when it came to the lady lovin'. Who knew?

[Chloe]: NO EMOJI

[Chloe]: THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENT

Each time that they started getting hot and heavy though, someone would bang on the door or the wall and Max would get all cute and blushy, which was adorable, but she'd also pull away out of embarrassment, which made Chloe want to strangle her dormmates.

[Max]: Promise? (~_^)

Wait what?

Chloe sat up, shifting to sit on the edge of Max's bed.

That was... different. Well, Chloe wasn't about to let that go unanswered.

[Chloe]: cheeky

[Chloe]: you want i smack your ass gurl

[Chloe]: tie you up and call you names gurl

[Chloe]: get hot and freaky witchu gurl?!

[Max]: You're ridiculous.

[Max]: Also... maybe? (>_>)

Well. Mind officially blown. Chloe reached up to scratch her head, not sure how to reply. The thought that Max could be anything other than sweet and vanilla had never crossed her mind. She was just so cute and small, like a baby animal that you wanted to protect and cuddle with. To be fair though, Max could turn into an entirely different kind of animal when they started making out.

Was she ever going to stop being surprised by her girlfriend? Probably not.

[Max]: Sorry, was that weird?

[Max]: That was weird.

[Max]: Can we just forget that I said that?

[Chloe]: no babe youre fine

[Chloe]: you just blew out my processor

[Chloe]: needed a minute to reboot my hard drive

[Chloe]: and other computer lingo

Ugh, what was she doing? She smacked her forehead. So lame.

[Chloe]: totally cool if you want to try stuff

[Chloe]: im down

[Max]: Well... what kind of stuff have you tried?

Chloe dropped the phone onto the bed and rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on her torn up jeans. It... kinda sucked when Max asked questions like this. It wasn't Max's fault, Chloe just felt this stupid need to put up a front like she was this wise, all-knowing lesbian despite barely having more experience than her girlfriend, especially in this particular area.

Her one time with a guy had been as tame as it was boring. The only actual kinky experience she had had was not... super great. Rachel had been on uppers and had got it into her head to tie Chloe's wrists to her headboard and drip candle wax on her stomach, and it was... hot, but also not super consensual? She'd just gone along with it like the chump that she was because at least Rachel was actually paying attention to her.

How depressing.

Right, back to the matter at hand. She picked up her phone and decided to go for a mostly honest approach.

[Chloe]: well ive read about it an stuff

[Chloe]: kinda always been interested but had noone to try with

[Chloe]: do you have any like

[Chloe]: specific things you want to know about?

The next five minutes were a nerve wracking torment as the dots that indicated that Max was typing showed up... then disappeared. Then showed up again, then disappeared again. And on, and on. Clearly her girlfriend was thinking hard about what to say next.

Chloe was literally on the edge of her seat with suspense, staring at the screen like it held the answers to the universe.

[Max]: There's a notebook under my mattress.

[Max]: I need to stop texting now Ms. Grant is giving me side-eye.

Okay, not what she expected.

Dropping her phone on the mattress again, she dove to her knees and lifted it up, finding a blue notebook underneath, carefully hidden between the frame and the bed. She grabbed it and dropped the mattress, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

For a long moment, she just stared at the nondescript cover of the thing, mentally preparing herself for the secrets it might hold. Why was it hidden? What could be so taboo that it needed to be secreted away from prying eyes? Would the world ever be the same once it was opened?!

In the end though, Chloe hated not knowing things about Max Caulfield, so she ran her hand slowly over the cover and opened it to the first page, finding...

Hands?

There on the page, drawings of hands in various poses. Okay, so this was a practice sketchbook. So what?

Paging further into the notebook revealed more sketches of parts of the human body, as well as drawings of full human figures in different states of motion. Some of the figures were vague and featureless, but others were clearly meant to be people around the school. Chloe spotted Kate several times, as well as Bitchtoria and her goon squad, that one hot cheerleader, Brooke the science nerd, and the chubby girl with the cool dyed hair, along with others that she didn't recognize. Notably, all women.

“Gay,” she muttered to herself, smirking. About a third of the way through the sketchbook, she finally saw a drawing of herself, sitting on the ground with her back up against an indistinct wall, legs spread out and elbows on her knees, smoking a cigarette and looking Too Cool For School(tm), at least according to the note written next to the sketch. There was clearly more effort and detail put into this drawing than the others, and Chloe felt that fluttery sensation in her stomach that she had come to associate with one hipster waif, Maxine Caulfield.

The next page had another drawing of her, along with some other doodles, and the one after that had her on it as well. Page by page, Max had drawn Chloe over and over, sometimes her whole body in various poses: laying down, skateboarding, shouting profanities, other times just her face, or her tattoos, or her hands, with their chipped nail polish.

“Sensing a theme here, Caulfield,” she said aloud, just to inject some levity into a room that suddenly felt tense, even though she was the only one in it. Tears started pricking at her eyes unbidden, her emotions going haywire over this solid evidence that Max thought about her as much as she thought about Max. Shaking her head to clear out the unexpected rush of feelings, she turned the page again, only to be greeted with a drawing of herself in the buff.

“Ooh la la, Maxine.” The drawing had her laid out with her tattooed arm over her tits and one leg bent to conceal anything more risque, with her looking out of the page, toward the viewer seductively. All very tasteful, ruined by the note nearby reading 'I want to lick her'. The thought of it made Chloe bite her lip and shift slightly on the floor. “Lets see what else you've got in here.”

From there the drawings proceeded to get more and more daring, though still not explicit. Notes were scattered throughout, things like 'I wonder if she'd let me draw on her', and 'her hands are so gorgeous'. Seeing Max's thoughts – fantasies? – about her laid bare, Chloe started to feel hot and restless. She hauled herself up off the floor, stretching her stiff legs and flopping back down onto the bed. Before returning to the sketchbook, she grabbed her phone, a smirk lighting up her face.

[Chloe]: naughty

[Chloe]: been thinking about me much caulfield?

[Chloe]: coulda just asked if you wanted me to model for you

Not waiting for a reply, she dropped her phone again and turned the page. A few more sketches of herself, and then something new: a drawing of her and Max from the waist up, together, with her standing behind the other girl. Her hands were on Max's waist, and her fingers looked tense, as though she was grabbing firmly. Max was looking down and to the side, her mouth open slightly, and Chloe's head was lowered, her teeth sunk into Max's shoulder.

They were both clothed in this one, but damn if it wasn't hot anyway. Max's expression captured Chloe's attention – hooded eyes, parted lips, bangs hanging in her face – she looked turned on. Chloe knew that face, from the times when she'd be on top, her tongue in Max's mouth, the smaller girl's hips straining upward. She'd pull back, and Max would look just like she did on the page.

“Fuck,” she breathed, pressing her legs together. Next to the drawing, a note: 'Chloe bit my neck a little while we were making out. I nearly came on her leg'. Overcome, she dropped her forehead to the bed. “Caulfield, you little minx.”

The next few pages were more drawings of just Chloe, but then one of her holding Max's wrists over her head, with the note 'would I like it if she held me down?' Judging by the expression on held-down-Max's face, that one was a solid Yes. Next, one of Chloe standing behind Max, with Max bent over a desk and Chloe's hand between her shoulderblades with the caption 'this one is hot', with another floating on the page, 'my mind IS the gutter'. Both sketches still had them wearing clothes, but the intent was obvious.

Chloe's hips had started to slowly roll down into the mattress on their own (with no input from her at all, honest!), and she had to bite her lip again as a shiver rolled through her.

Grabbing her phone, there was still no reply from Max, who was presumably being a diligent little student. Feeling emboldened, and frankly pretty horny, Chloe shot off a series of texts.

[Chloe]: could sneak you into that classroom at night

[Chloe]: push you down on one of the desks

[Chloe]: have my wicked way with you

[Chloe]: would you like that babe

[Chloe]: going by this drawing imma say probably

After the fifth text, those little dots popped up on her screen again, followed by a response.

[Max] Turn the page.

Chloe dropped her phone and rushed to comply.

She was completely unprepared for what was waiting for her.

In a rumpled tank top, with a pair of boxer shorts around her knees, her hair a mess and her face screwed up in an expression of ecstasy, Chloe was laid down – on a bed? on the ground? – while a nude Max Caulfield was between her legs, on her knees, with her ass in the air and her face right up in Chloe's business. From the angle of the drawing, nothing explicit was showing, but oh, Chloe's mind could provide.

“Holy shit, Max,” she growled, her head falling forward onto the bed again. She shoved her hand down between her body and the bed, cupping herself through her jeans as she strained into the mattress. Fuck, would it be weird if she got herself off in Max's bed? She knew if she stuck her hand down her pants she'd be wet. Spending so much time in Max's dorm came with the downside of not having privacy to masturbate in peace. She hadn't cum in what felt like forever, and suddenly she was desperate for it.

She grabbed for the phone, tapping out messages with her off-hand.

[Chloe]: fuck max

[Chloe]: so hot

[Chloe]: u kno wat this is doin to me?

[Max]: You should keep going.

Chloe let out a frustrated groan, but returned her attention to the book. She took a few more moments to stare at the scene, slowly grinding against her palm. Written on the page: 'she looked so hot that first day. If I hadn't been so terrified I might have jumped on her', and elsewhere, 'I want to know what she tastes like', which had Chloe biting down on her free hand to keep quiet.

She finally got around to turning the page, revealing a number of sketches, and not a shred of innocence.

In the upper right corner, a drawing of Max, nude, from the rear, on her knees with her hands cuffed behind her back. Chloe couldn't help but trace her finger over the curve of Max's ass. 'Can't stop thinking about this', Max's notes read.

Below that, Chloe and Max, both nude, laying down with Chloe on top. She held both of Max's wrists with one hand, trapping them above the shorter girl's head, while Chloe's other hand was between Max's legs. 'her fingers would feel so much better than mine', Max continued. 'would she be gentle? rough? how hard would she fuck me?'

The other side of the page was dominated by a very detailed drawing, with color added, of Chloe standing, wearing a strap-on, and Max on her knees, her lips wrapped around the bright blue dick. 'Why is this so hot?' was written next to the sketch. Chloe's tattooed hand was on the back of Max's head, fingers fisted in her hair. Max was clinging to Chloe's thigh with one hand, the other wrapped around the base of the cock. 'Dicks are gross', the notes rambled, 'but this makes me feel like I might pass out from being so turned on'.

Chloe could relate. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at the book, her breath coming in short pants as she rode against her palm. She needed to get off – she _needed_ it – but still felt unsure about doing it in Max's dorm room. Conflict and frustration warred in her, until she grabbed her phone once more.

[Chloe]: im dying max

[Chloe]: cant handle all this hotness

[Chloe]: god i wanna fuck you

[Chloe]: want you to ride my face

[Chloe]: im so turned on baby i need to cum

[Chloe]: would it be weird for you if i fucked myself on ur bed

[Max]: Holy Smokes.

Goddamit Caulfield. Chloe would facepalm if her hands weren't busy.

[Chloe]: MAX

[Max]: Sorry! It's not weird!

[Max]: That actually sounds super hot.

[Max]: You should do that. Please.

With no further hesitation, Chloe flipped over onto her back, yanking open the button of her jeans. Once the zipper was dealt with, she hastily shoved them down around her knees along with her panties, and pushed two fingers between her lips, dragging them up along her clit. Her eyes rolled back from the relief, and she let out a downright indecent moan. She dug her free hand into her blue hair for a moment as she ground her hips up against her hand, her fingers slowly slipping back and forth against her clit.

Her phone lit up with another message, and she grabbed it.

[Max]: I feel like I'm gonna combust.

[Max]: Why can't classes be over already? Augh.

[Chloe]: you want to be here ?

[Max]: Dog, more than anything.

[Chloe]: dork

[Chloe]: im fucking myself

[Chloe]: thinkin bout u

[Chloe]: u wanna see?

[Max]: I want that

[Max]: Please

Chloe shivered, her hips snapping up as a spark ran through her. It was so hot when Max said please, when Max begged for more when they were making out. The way it would come out, all breathy and low and desperate. She bit down on her lip, closing her eyes and weaving tight circles around her clit with the pads of her fingers. She felt the impulse to tease Max some more, and she wasn't about to fight it, not when she was this keyed up.

[Chloe]: yeah? i could send you a pic

[Chloe]: maybe you should beg some more

[Chloe]: tell me how much you want it

The reply came quickly.

[Max]: So much

[Max]: Please Chlo

[Max]: I can barely sit still

[Max]: I think about you all the time

[Max]: Please

“Hnnn,” Chloe groaned, squirming around on the bed as she kicked her pants the rest of the way off, setting the phone down so she could drag the t-shirt off her top half. Naked on the bed, she spread her legs wide and reached down to sink two fingers into herself, the digits sliding in easily. She relished in the way her cunt gripped at them, bearing down intentionally to feel that tightness. “Fuck, yesss,” she hissed, then grabbed her phone again, seeing a string of broken pleading on the other side.

[Max]: Fuck, Chloe

[Max]: My face feels so hot

[Max]: I've legitimately never been this turned on in my life

[Max]: You do this to me

[Max]: It's all you

[Max]: Only ever you

[Max]: God, I feel like everyone can tell

[Max]: Wish I was there with you

[Max]: Even just to watch you

[Max]: I'd get down on my knees and beg

[Max]: Fuck, please Chloe

[Max]: I feel so desperate

Max's begging shot straight down Chloe's spine, hitting something deep in her. She felt powerful, and in control, and it was the most powerful aphrodisiac she could imagine. She wasn't going to take long, and she was pretty sure there was already a wet spot growing on the bed.

[Chloe]: dont worry baby

[Chloe]: imma take care of you

Switching to the camera function on her phone, she pushed herself up against the headboard, knocking the sketchbook out of the way. Propped up, she reached the phone down between her legs to catch both her pussy and her face in the shot. It was a little shocking, how blown her pupils looked, the wrecked expression on her face, but she was too turned on to care. Using her fingers to spread her lips wide open, she snapped the shot, sending it to Max.

Dropping her phone next to her, she focused back on herself, her fingers diving in once again as she used her other hand to draw tight circles around her clit. She loved fucking herself like this, wide open and raw and fast, the lewd clicking of her fingers as they pounded in and out, the rising wave of sensation that threatened to wash away everything she was. It felt like freedom.

Her phone lit up with another message, and she took her hand off her clit to check it.

[Max]: I'm in the bathroom

[Max]: I told Ms. Grant I wasn't feeling good

[Max]: You are so beautiful

[Max]: I wish I was there right now

[Chloe]: dorms just across the way babe

[Max]: David is watching the front door (>_<)

Cock-blocked by her step-fuhrer, and he would never even know it, fuck.

[Chloe]: you get a pass on the emoji

[Chloe]: just this once

[Chloe]: got two fingers knuckle deep in my pussy

[Chloe]: wanna see

[Max]: Oh my god yes please

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at that, even as she clenched around her fingers. Switching to camera again, she worked out a good angle that would show Max how deep in she was. Snapping the pic and sending it off, she pulled her fingers out and then slid them forcefully back in, thinking about Max looking at her, watching her fingers glide in and out. It was more of a turn on than she expected. Maybe she was a bit of an exhibitionist?

[Chloe]: like wat u see?

[Max]: Yes, so much

[Max]: Fuck Chloe

[Max]: I feel like I'm on fire

[Chloe]: you should take care of urself baby

[Max]: What, like...

[Max]: Masturbate?

[Chloe]: yes nerd

[Max]: Here, in the bathroom?

[Chloe]: yah baby fuck urself

[Chloe]: ill send you more pics

[Chloe]: let u watch me

[Max]: But someone might come in

[Chloe]: so be quiet

On impulse, she took another picture, this one from above as she pulled her fingers free and smeared her arousal over one of her nipples, taking hold of it and pinching hard, shaking as that zing of pain hit her body and boosted her pleasure. Satisfied, she sent the photo, then slid her hand back down, circling her clit again, winding her body tighter with each pass.

[Max]: …

[Max]: Okay but if I get in trouble I'm blaming you

[Chloe]: fuck yah max attack

[Chloe]: put your hoodie in your mouth and bite down

[Chloe]: thatll keep you quiet

[Max]: Okay

[Max]: What else should I do?

“Oh, fuck.” This was already the hottest experience of Chloe's life, and it just kept getting better. She shivered again at the prospect of telling Max how to get off. With her eyes shut, she imagined that her girlfriend was kneeling on the floor next to her, looking up at her and asking her how she should touch herself. She had to slow her fingers down to stop herself from cumming at the thought.

[Chloe]: drop your pants and spread open your legs for me

[Chloe]: slide your finger in there

[Chloe]: tell me how wet you are

A moment passed, in which Chloe assumed that Max was doing as she was told. She took the opportunity to snap a close-up shot of her sliding both of her fingers into her mouth, sucking the pussy juice off of them.

[Max]: I'm so wet

[Max]: My panties are wrecked

[Chloe]: good girl

[Chloe]: heres your reward

Sending off the photo, she returned her hand to her cunt, using her ring and pointer fingers to spread herself open while her middle slid up and down, directly on her clit. “Fuck, fuck...”

[Chloe]: fuck urself baby

[Chloe]: do it rough like in that one drawing

[Max]: Chloe

[Max]: You're so good

[Max]: I want you to hold me down and fuck me

[Max]: I'm already close

[Chloe]: yah baby cum for me

Dropping her phone, Chloe brought her other hand down to fill up her pussy, this time sliding in three fingers for that delicious stretch. Her whole body tensed up and she started to shake as she built up to the crest, her breath only short gasps through her teeth now, her lower back coming up off the bed and her toes curling tight against the sheets.

“Fuck, Max,” she gritted out, imagining that the other girl was there, fucking herself just the way that Chloe wanted her to, her slick little pussy dripping wet and waiting for Chloe to dive in and taste, lap it up like it was water in the desert, and Max would make cute little moans as Chloe took her apart piece by piece.

Her thoughts quickly devolved into white noise as the best orgasm of her young life overtook her. She had no hope of keeping quiet as her body released every ounce of the tension that had been building, her body bucking against the mattress as wave after wave of it pounded across her. She made a token effort to choke off a scream as it pushed its way out of her chest. The spasms of her cunt around her fingers slowly began to fade out over the course of a minute, going from deep clenching, to gentle fluttering, and finally, to stillness.

Sweaty, spent, and feeling better than she could ever remember feeling, she let her fingers slide out of herself, limply smeared the remains of her orgasm on the sheets, and weakly grabbed at her phone.

[Chloe]: so was it good for you

[Max]: Oh my god

[Chloe]: yes?

[Max]: Shut up

[Max]: Some girls came in while I was in the middle of my orgasm

[Max]: I think they heard me cause they left pretty quickly

[Max]: I'd like to crawl in a hole and die now (>_<)

[Chloe]: dude thats the funniest shit ive heard all year

[Max]: Chloe!

[Max]: What if they're waiting outside to make fun of me or something?

[Chloe]: they just jealous cause ur havin more fun than them

[Chloe]: walk tall babe

[Chloe]: dont kno bout u but i came like a rocket

[Chloe]: feel like a hero

[Max]: (>\\\\\<); You're not helping!

[Chloe]: legitimately wat is even that emoji supposed to be

[Chloe]: get cleaned up then come here so i can snuggle u

[Max]: Fine. Not like I can get MORE embarrassed.

[Chloe]: famous last words babe


End file.
